Solstice
by Rinda Reisa
Summary: Nessie já está na "idade" de ir para escola e se vê obrigada pela família, Jacob depois de tanto esperar resolve conquistar o coração da meio vampira. Nessie vai se adapitar a sua nova vida de adolescente? Jacob ser mais que melhor amigo?
1. Surpresas

* * *

Primeiro Capítulo pequeno, mas espero que gostem.

**Disclaimer: Personagens de Twilight não pertence a mim e sim a Stephenie Meyer, apenas alguns  
**

* * *

Olhei para o rosto de meu pai e vi que ele não estava gostando dos meus pensamentos, dei um sorriso duro e virei para minha mãe que logo me envolveu com seu escudo deixando minha mente "muda". Observando aquela face extremante perfeita, suspirei. Pelo rosto de minha mãe, dava para ver que ela sabia que alguma coisa não estava bem, mas eu não podia contar o que estava me deixando sem sono perto do meu pai,não com a sua super audição.

Soltei mais um suspiro e me aconcheguei nos braços frios e duros de minha mãe, sentindo um choque por causa da baixa temperatura, mas não me abalei, de algum modo sua baixa temperatura me acalmava.

Com um suspiro levantei do sofá e olhei para os olhos caramelos-dourados da minha mãe cheio de preocupação e duvida, apenas sussurrei "Estou bem" quase inaldível, mas era como se estivesse gritando e fui para o meu quarto.

Não me sentia a vontade. Queria apenas continuar minha vida que eu sempre tive nesses meus 6 anos, por que, agora que eu estava finalmente reduzindo meu crescimento excessivamente rápido, eu deveria ir para escola? Meu pai vivia dizendo que seria uma maneira de eu me acostumar com os humanos diferente do vovô Charlie, Sue e do Billy, mas eu apenas não queria. Mesmo que estivessem todos comigo,seria uma perda de tempo. Acho que isso é apenas uma estupidez, eu não necessitava de uma aprendizado abaixo dos ensinamentos de uma universidade, mas ao contrario, eu estaria indo para o High School... E não era só isso, sentia falta do MEU Jacob, do seu cheiro, do seu abraço quente e aconchegante, da forma como ele me mimava e me perturbava, das nossas caçadas, das nossas brincadeiras, do jeito que ele conseguia tirar a Tia Rosalie do sério... Sentia falta dele... Fazia exatamente 2 anos, 5 meses, 12 dias, 4 horas que a gente havia se separado. Irônicamente, uma eternidade.

Não percebi quando adormeci, não tive sonho durante aquela noite, o que me deixou muito cansada no dia seguinte. Quando acordei, vi a fraca luz do sol entrando pela persiana de minha janela e suspirei. Meu primeiro dia e eu estaria completamente sozinha.

Soltei um gemido alto ao sair da cama e escutei uma leve batida na minha porta, seguida pela voz melódica de minha tia favorita.

- Nessie... Posso entrar? - Ao entrar, pude ver seu rosto sério, uma coisa rara o que me deixou um pouco nervosa - Nessie... Já conversamos sobre isso...

- Argh, eu sei titia Alice, mas eu tenho apenas 6 anos ne? Não devo ir para o High School - Sibilei.- Não me sinto preparada, para enfrentar uma multidão de adolescente cheios de hormônios.

-Você tem 6 anos, mas seu corpo e mentalidade é de quase uma adulta... Você não se parece a muito tempo ser filha de seus pais, sabe muito bem disso... Está na hora e já adiamos isso muito por você, eu estou aqui por que seu pai está começando a ficar exasperado e para piorar essa droga de sol, mas daqui a pouco ele vai sumir e podemos todos juntos - disse, dando uma leve piscadinha e saindo e voltado para meu quarto tão rápido que se eu fosse uma humana não teria percebido se quer um movimento feito por ela - Aqui está sua roupa, uma especial.

- Tia, acho que não é necessário. - Respondi enquanto levava as mãos até a cabeça e soltava um suspiro exasperado. - Me dá aqui, sei que você não vai sair daqui até que eu aceite... Baixinha irritante

- E onde fica o respeito com os mais velhos? - O sorriso em sua voz era tangível. - Agora se apresse, daqui a pouco estará chegando uma tempestade e o sol irá sumir, e estaremos partido.

Observando ela desfilar para fora do meu quarto, corri para o banheiro e tomei um ducha rápida. Me vesti com as roupas que ela havia me dado e suspirei ao me olhar no espelho e revirei os olhos.

Ao sair do banheiro corri para o meu closet e procurei uma sandália que combinasse com aquela roupa espalhafatosa. Achando a bendita sandália, comecei a calçá-la indo em direção ao quarto. Chegando a porta do Closet, soltei um grito agudo de surpresa e congelei, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava vendo.

-Oi, Nessie - Disse sorrindo e completamente largado em minha cama, com a mão apoiando a cabeça - Quanto tempo, monstrinho.

Não sei como eu me movi, eu sentia meu corpo dormente, mas em um segundo eu estava em cima dele, o abraçando pelo pescoço. Escondendo meu rosto ali, respirei profundamente sentindo o almíscar de sua pele, ao mesmo tempo familiar e desconhecida.

- Jake - Gritei em seu ouvido, não cabendo em mim de tanta felicidade - Chegou quando, seu cachorro?

-Se você me deixar respirar, talvez eu te responda

O sorriso branco e brincalhão brilhava em seu rosto juvenil, de uma forma tão intensa que fez com que meu coração palpitasse mais rápido do que de costume, o que me deixou desconfortável, pois Jacob sentiria aquela sutil alteração.

Soltei o pescoço dele com relutância, me sentei bem próxima dele não querendo deixa de sentir o calor de seu corpo, e fiquei olhando seu rosto, cheias de pergunta e saudades.

- Não iria perdeu seu primeiro dia, não é mesmo? - Disse, enquanto levava as mãos até os meus cabelos cor de bronze bagunçando-os - Queria saber como você se sairia.

Revirei os olhos, mas voltei a abraçá-lo, apertando com tanta força que escutei seu gemido de dor, que me fez logo afrouxar o aperto. Levantando da cama, o puxei pelas mãos e sai do quarto, correndo escada abaixo.

Chegando lá, vi que só estava a vovó Esme, que me esperava com um sorriso e um café da amanhã humano que fez meu estomago revirar, sorri de volta e recusei o café dizendo que me atrasaria.

Ao chegar do lado de fora, esperei ver meu pai e os outros, mas todos já tinham ido, me deixando sozinha com o Jacob. Girei meus calcanhares e o encarei, vendo de novo aquele sorriso iluminar sua face. Corremos para a garagem onde havia os carros da família e toquei a mão no rosto dele, perguntando silenciosamente se ele queria dirigir alguns dele. Sacudindo a cabeça afirmativamente, ele se dirigiu até até o Bmw X6 e abriu mais o sorriso e seus olhos estava com uma expressão travessa.

-Jacob, vai ser isso? - Resmunguei. - Chamativo demais.

- Ele é perfeito, Nessie - Exclamou ele, como todo o entusiasmo de um adolescente.- Quero dirigir ele.

Eu o vi entrar , admirando o interior do carro com um prazer que eu não conseguia entender. Abri a porta do passageiro e me sentei contra a minha vontade, mas relaxando com a felicidade explicita de Jacob ao seu lado.

- Meu pai vai reclamar, tenha certeza disso

-E eu lá ligo para o que ele diz - Disse enquanto ligava o motor e dava a ré para sair da garagem, mas só quando estava do lado de fora que terminou.- Vai ser um dia interessante

Durante o todo o percusso Jacob me contou tudo o que havia acontecido em La push desde que eu havia ido embora. De forma engraça ele narrou com todos os detalhes dos casamentos de Paul e Rachel, e Sam e Emily. Contou que Billy Black, estava de namorico com uma estrangeira que havia ido tirar férias e queria um lugar sossegado e que ficar perto dos dois dava ânsia de vomito. E para minha surpresa, Seth havia tido imprinting e que parece um cachorrinho apaixonado por um pedaço de carne.

-Da para creditar? - Exclamou ele, sem esconder o riso. - Seth, aquele moleque irritante, namorando, já pensa até em casar.

- Seth - repeti incrédula - Ela não é um pouco novo?

- Imprinting não tem idade - Lançou um olhar um olhar em minha direção que me deixou sem graça -Mas é bom que ele esteja feliz.

-E como seu pai conheceu essa mulher? - perguntei, sorrindo - Nunca pensei que Billy estaria namorando...

-Ele conheceu no aniversário da Rachel, onde mais - Percebi que ele revirava os olhos - Aquele casamento foi uma loucura, o Paul antes do casamento, quis falar com a minha irmã e a viu com o vestido de noiva. Juro, nunca vi minha irmã mais zangada na minha vida... Dava para ver as chamas de ódio nos olhos dela.

-Coitada, deve ter sido muita pressão

- Ela é doida, agora ela é Sra. Paul, sinceramente, ela tem sérios distúrbios mentais.

- Não fala assim. - Reclamei, revirando os olhos - Ela está feliz.

- Pelo menos isso...

Escutando-o bufar, suspirei e encostei a testa no vidro frio da janela, Jacob havia ficado mudo e estava mais entretido na direção daquele carro do que continuar aquela conversa. Com o silêncio pareceu que chegamos na escola rapidamente, Jacob só sabia acelerar. Após pegar meu horário, descobrir que Jake também estudaria ali o que me deixou ainda mais feliz. Descobrimos também que teriámos apenas 2 aulas juntos, de Cálculos e de História e que nossos primeiros tempos ficariámos separados.

Não havia ninguém em lugar nenhum, o que me deixou com a sensação de que estávamos atrasados, Jacob me levou até a sala e se despediu com uma luz estranha no olhar, e seguiu para direção da sua primeira aula, me deixando sozinha.

Ao entrar na minha primeira aula, todos ficaram me encarando de bocas abertas, me encolhi um pouco e me apresentei na frente da turma e segui para o lugar que estava vago, sentindo todos os olhos em minhas costas. Dia vai ser longo, pensei enquanto mordia os lábios e tentava prestar atenção na aula.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostando. Foi pequeno sim, mas próximo vai ser maiorzinho :D/


	2. Devaneios

Está ai mais um capítulo, espero que gostem rs

.

* * *

Enquanto rabiscava nas primeiras folhas do meu caderno em branco, deixei minha mente vagar pela minhas lembranças, antigas e recentes. Suspirado, lembrei de quando eu tinha alguns meses, enquanto caça alegremente com Jacob e mamãe, disputando que pegava o maior, de forma alegre. Um arrepio percorreu toda minha coluna, lembrei da primeira vez que vi os Volturis e toquei as mãos frias de Aro...

_Sabia que alguma coisa de ruim iria acontecer, mas o que eu, de apenas alguns meses de existência poderia fazer? Olhei para os estranhos que estava do outro lado da clareira e senti o corpo da minha mãe endurecer e me agarrei mais a ela, tentando mais acalma-la do que qualquer outra coisa._

_Com os olhos cravado em meu pai, senti a crescente raiva da mamãe, quando Aro finalmente tocou a mão dele, o que me deixou um pouco assustada_

_-** Calma, Bella**. __- Sussurrou Zafrina, por quem eu nutria uma forte afeição._

_Mamãe cerrou os dentes ao pedido dela e não relaxou, eu sabia que ela estava concentrada em não tirar o escudo da gente, pois era a única coisa que poderia nos salvar dos ataques de Alec e Jane._

_Por algum tempo todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando pelo movimento de Aro, mas tudo que ele fez foi escutar os pensamentos de meu pai, tudo o que ele planejara naqueles últimos meses._

_Depois de algum tempo, Aro finalmente havia aberto seus olhos, mas não soltou as mãos de meu pai._

_-** Você vê**? - Perguntou meu pai com uma voz completamente calma._

_**- Sim, de fato vejo** - Concordou pensativamente e logo continuou - Você me deu muito para pensar,jovem amigo. Muito mais do que eu esperava._

_Meu pai continuava tenso, sem se mover, apenas prestando atenção no que Aro dizia e em sua mão sob a dele._

_**- Posso conhecê-la?-** Aro perguntou com uma curiosidade em sua voz - Eu nunca sonhei com a existência de uma coisa assim em todos os meus séculos. Que adição a nossa História._

_**- Do que se trata Aros?** - Perguntou um vampiro que eu imaginei ser o Caius._

_**-Algo que você nunca imaginou,amigo** - Respondeu, depois de alguns segundos falando com o outro voltou sua atenção para meu pai - Então, meu caro amigo, vai me apresentar sua filha? -Sem soltar a mão de meu pai, voltou a falar de forma que respondendo a uma pergunta - Isso é aceitável, devido as circunstancia. Nos encontraremos no meio._

_Soltando a mão de meu pai, Aro começou a segui-lo vindo em nossa direção o que me deixou meio apreensiva, e vendo que os outros estavam começando a segui-lo, Aro levantou a mão._

_-** Fiquem, eles não tem intenção de nos machucar se fomos pacíficos.**_

_Depois de um pequeno período de tempo, eles concordaram em deixar dois da guarda de Aro o seguir,e se aproximaram mais e quando estavam no meio do caminho, meu pai pediu que mamãe me levasse até eles._

_Senti mamãe respirar fundo, não gostando da ideia de me levar até lá, mas era meu pai que pedia e ela com certeza me levaria. Mamãe também pediu para Jake e Tio Emmet para irem com ela, sentindo-se assim mais segura._

_Quando minha mãe começou a caminhar na direção deles, eu senti que queria tocar aquela estranho, que de alguma forma eu ajudaria._

_Ao ficar a poucos metros, mamãe parou e eu escutei Jake rosnar e logo senti papai estar do nosso lado. Após mamãe trocar algumas "gentilezas" com Felix, Aro comentou fascinado._

_**- Escuto o estranho coração dela bater, seu estranho cheiro também**- Mas seus olhos logo desviaram para mamãe **- Imortalidade cai perfeitamente bem em você, Bella.**_

_Vendo que mamãe usava o cordão que eu tinha gostado, perguntou se ela havia gostado do presente e logo perguntou se podia me cumprimentar, após a pergunta, senti minha mãe exitar, mas logo dar pequenos passos na direção daquele vampiro._

_-** Ela é maravilhosa **- Murmurou - **Tão parecida contigo e com Edward **.- Falando um pouco mais alto, me cumprimentou- **Olá Renesmee.**_

_Olhei para minha mãe querendo saber se podia ou não falar com ele, quando vi minha mãe assentir, virei e encarei aqueles olhos vermelhos sangue._

**_- Olá, Aro._**

_- **O que é isso? **- perguntou Caius, parecendo irritado ._

_**- Meio-humano e meio mortal** - Respondeu Aro, alto o bastante para todos de sua guarda escutar. - Concebida e gerada quando essa rescém nascida ainda era humana_

_**- Impossível **-Zombou Caius, me fazendo ficar com mais raiva dele._

_Aro falou alguma coisa para Caius que o fez calar a boca, me fazendo por uns instantes gostar dele. Ele continuou falando, mas logo devolveu sua atenção para mim e esticou a mão para me tocar, mas eu não queria isso. Me inclinei para longe da minha mãe e toquei o rosto dele, pedindo que ele não fizesse mal a minha família, que a deixasse em paz._

_**- Brilhante** - ele murmurou._

_**- por favor** - Pedi, voltando a relaxar nos braços da minha mãe_

_Sacudindo a cabeça, tentei lembrar de outra cena tentando tirar o rosto de Aro de minha mente e me lembrei da minha primeira caçada o que me fez soltar uma pequena risada. Em meio das minhas lembranças felizes veio uma que sempre me deixava triste._

Olhei para a janela e vi o céu que estava coberto por núvens pesadas, deixando o dia mais escuro, exatamente como aquele dia...

_Parecia um dia normal, como qualquer outro em Forks, céu negro, meio chuvoso e eu estava trancada em casa,muito excitada na verdade, sempre a essa hora Jake entrava pela casa correndo e logo saíamos para caçar. Sorrindo, sentei perto da janela e esperei..._

_Depois de algum tempo sentada ali imóvel começando a ficar impaciente, corri para o quarto dos meus pais e os encontrei conversando baixo, na verdade um monologo, pois minha mãe fiz uma careta, pois tentava responder meu pai pelo pensamento o que ainda era meio difícil._

_Mas alguma coisa estava diferente ali, havia várias malas espalhadas pelo quarto, algumas já fechadas e outras feitas até a metade, olhei sem entender para aquela cena, mas meu pai já estava explicando._

_**- Estamos nos mudando, Nessie **- Disse, enquanto terminava de encher mais uma mala - **Partimos assim que for possível.**_

_**- Por que? -** Perguntei em choque, não queria sair dali._

_**- Não podemos continuar aqui. Carlisle não parece um médico de trinca e poucos anos, daqui a pouco ele vai entrar na casa dos 40 com aparência de 20 - **Explicou ele, me deixando um pouco mais nervosa, pois havia lógica. Tinhamos que nos mudar._

_**- Nessie **- Era muito estranho escutar minha mãe me chamando assim -** Jake não vai poder ir ...**_

_O choque se apoderou do meu corpo, por isso que ele não estava ali para irmos caçar. Ele sabia que eu ia embora, mas não falou nada. Senti meus olhos arderem de raiva, e reprimi o choro. Não iria chorar._

_- **Ele queria ir, Nessie **- Explicou meu pai -** Apenas não pode, por enquanto. Ele disse que assim que poder, vai estar conosco.**_

_-** Não pode por que?** - Perguntei começando a ficar irritada - **Ele não gosta mais da gente?**_

_**- Não. **- Replicou mamãe -** Ele não pode deixar o Billy sozinho, daqui a pouco Rachel vai se casar e vai ter uma casa para cuidar e não vai poder ajudar o pai -** Explicou**. - Apesar do Billy, hm... Ser o Billy, tem coisas que ainda não pode fazer sozinho.**_

_Depois disso, nos mudamos para dawson no canadá perto do Alasca... E não o via desde então._

Voltei minha atenção para os rabisco em meu caderno, e comecei a sentir um formigar entranho em minha nuca como se tivesse sendo observada ( O normal, pois eu era a menina nova), virei para trás e vi que uma garota estava me olhando o que me deixou meio desconcertada, dei um pequeno sorriso e voltei a me virar, mas logo depois senti uma mão pequena cutucar meu ombro. Me virei novamente, e seu rosto estava repleto de curiosidade.

- Olá, me chamo Janet - Apresentou-se, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça- Mas gosto que me chamem de Jan, e considero um inimigo quem me chama pelo nome.

Observei a pequena ruiva parada se apresentando, seu rosto tinha um contorno oval e seu cabelo muito liso, caia com perfeição em seus ombros, seus lábios carnudos se curvavam em um sorriso simpático que não seria possível deixar de responder.

- Olá - Respondi, divertido pela forma espontânea dela - Me cham..

-Eu sei como se chama, todo mundo sabe - Ela não deixou eu continuar a frase o que achei meio grosseiro, mas logo percebia que fazia parte do jeito dela e relaxei.- Então, como está sendo seu primeiro dia?

Olhei para ela, e para o professor que estava na frente explicando a matéria e estranhei, ela não devia está prestando a atenção na aula?

- Meio monôtono - respondia sendo sincera - Essa escola parece ser tão entediante.

- Oh não - replicou a garota com um risinho - Aqui tem garotos L-I-N-D-O-S, isso tira o tédio total. Você é bonita, daqui a pouco vai estar cheios de cachorrinhos atrás de você

Sorri abertamente ao escutar cachorrinhos, pois sempre haviam cachorrinhos atrás de mim. Quil, Jake, Seth e Embry.

- Espero que não - Ri junto e fiz uma cômica com a cara séria - Possuo um irmão e um amigo muito ciumentos, acho que teria pena se algum outro "cachorrinho" chegar perto de mim.

- Mas eles não precisam saber - Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, dando uma piscadinha e me fazendo rir.

Balancei a cabeça concordando, mas sabia que era impossível meu pai (ou até mesmo o jacob com a sua super audição) ter algum segredo nessa escola. Virei para frente quando o professor perguntou alguma coisa para Jan, que obviamente não soube responder o que me fez sentir um pouco culpada, não era por que eu sabia que iria prejudicar minha nova "amiga"

Quando o sinal bateu, eu achava que o tédia já tinha se impregnado em meu corpo e que nunca mais iria me largas, mas a Janet, quer dizer Jan me divertia e me fazia rir com as coisas espontânea que ela fazia e dizia, e graças a ela eu sabia o nome de praticamente todos os garotos e das garotas. Tivemos duas aulas seguidas juntas o que me deixou mais a vontade, pois não iria ficar sozinha.

Na hora do recreio, me separei dela pois havia prometido para minha família que almoçaria com eles. Ao chegarmos na porta do refeitório, ela se afastou dizendo que havia adorado me conhecer, que não via hora de voltar a conversar comigo. Respondi de forma educada e me dirigi para perto da minha família, que estava no canto mais distante do refeitório.

Ao chegar lá, me sentei em silêncio e olhei para todos que pareciam estar escondendo alguma coisa.

- Estão se divertindo? - Perguntei distraidamente, procurando Jacob pelo refeitório

- Estamos - Respondeu todos ao mesmo tempo o que me fez arquear uma sobrancelha e encarar cada um dos 5

- Estão? - Revirei meus olhos e comecei a mexer em uma maçã que estava intocada no prato da minha mãe - Que bom então, por que vocês me trouxeram para o lugar mais tedioso do mundo.

- Não é assim, Nessie - Replicou Alice - Olha pelo lado bom, é o seu primeiro ano no ensino médio, não pode ser pior do que para nós.

Revirei os olhos novamente e me recusei a continuar com a conversa e voltei a procurar Jacob com os olhos, mas meu pai tocou meu braço o que chamou minha atenção.

- Ele foi almoçar lá fora, ele se desacostumou com o cheiro e se sentiu enjoado

-Jacob? aquele brutamontes? Enjoadinho?- Dessa vez eu ri um pouco mais alto que o normal, começando a me divertir com aquilo tudo - Não vou perder a oportunidade de caçoar dele

- Nessie, isso seria grosseria da sua parte - Alertou minha mãe, fazendo que eu e o Emmet revirássemos os olhos em sincronia.

O horário do almoço passou rápido demais e quando vi que todos estavam indo para sala, resmunguei alguma coisa que não fez sentindo nem para mim e segui para minha próxima aula e uma felicidade se apoderou de mim, as próximas duas aulas eu teria com Jacob.

Segui para sala mais alegre do que antes e assim que entrei lá vi que ele não estava, fazendo meu sorriso sumir do rosto. Caminhei pelas fileiras de carteiras e sentei na última, e logo recomecei a rabiscar no meu caderno. Se o tédio continuasse assim, logo meus cadernos acabariam só de rabiscos.

Eu estava tão entretida em meus rabiscos que não percebi a cadeira na minha frente ser ocupada.

- Olá.

Alguém estava falando comigo, mas eu não queria da atenção para ninguém, só queria que o dia acabasse para que eu fosse logo para casa. Eu sentia minha garganta arde de sede.

- Hm... Alo?

Com a insistência daquela voz, levantei o rosto me deparando com um par de olhos de um azul tão límpido que eu poderia me perder ali dentro. Me sentindo um pouco constrangida por ter sido rude, sorri para o garoto estranho e recebi um sorriso de volta.

- Perdão, estava distraída.

- Percebi, mas agora não está mais...

Percorri o olhar por todo o rosto dele, seus olhos grandes e azuis não desviavam dos meus, sua boca pequena e cheia estava entreaberta expondo seus dentes brancos e perfeitos, seu nariz era reto e seus caixos loiros caiam em sua testa deixando-o com um ar angelical.

Percebi que seus lábios estavam se mexendo e eu não estava escutando nada do que saia por ali, tentei mantar a atenção no que ele dizia mas peguei o a pergunta no meio e me senti um pouco idiota, não precisei responder também por que a entrada do professor ele virou para frente e a turma toda ficou em silêncio.

Entediada, cruzei os braços na mesa e apoiei a cabeça neles, fechando os olho... E foi ai que começou.

* * *

Próximo capítulo vai ter seu post um pouco atrasado por que eu vou estar em semana de provas, então devo postar depois da estreia de new moon. Vai demorar um pouco, mas um dia eu posto. rs


End file.
